cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace
|enemies = |likes = Snow, playing with his brothers, pizza, music, adventuring with Hugo, humans, running, sports|dislikes = Being called a coward, being called Acey, Wolfgang, danger, losing a family member|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Moves into the castle along with Hugo|inspiration = Balto from the film with the same name}} 'Ace '''is a major character in ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's Adam's younger brother and best friend. When the kingdom of Wolfwood Forest is in put in danger by King Wolfgang and his werewolf army, Ace and his siblings assist Hugo with journeying through Wolfwood Forest to defeat the werewolf and eventually assume his position as king and protector of Dragon's Zest. Background Ace is the 4th child of the Wolf Family. He's the young brother of Adam and his siblings and the young son of Mayor Bloodmoon and his late wife. Although, he's an introvert, he tags along with his siblings on their adventures through the kingdom. During his childhood, the mayor's wife passed away leaving Bloodmoon to raise his children on his own. Despite this tragic loss, the Woodlanders are able to resume their peaceful lives within the forest. However, the royal family of Wolfwood Forest turns up dead as an unknown gunmen murdered them. The werewolf leader, Wolfgang was deemed the hero as he retrieved the murder weapon and supposedly killed the hunter. With no heir to the throne, Wolfgang is crowned king and takes control of the monarchy, government and military. Ace feared the future of Wolfwood Forest along with his siblings. Personality Ace is introduced as a slightly timid and worrisome wolf who strongly looks out for his family and has their interests best at heart. He has close relationship with his siblings and mostly seen with them wherever he goes. Ace was shown to be an introvert and it was mostly due to him staying in the house for most of his childhood. But aside from his quiet demeanor, he always journeys with his siblings on their adventures throughout the kingdom and his reason for tagging along with them is being with his family. Plus, he loves the kingdom of Wolfwood Forest and wants to make sure that its future is preserved. When the forest was plunged into danger, Ace took this matter seriously as Wolfgang could something evil planned in his agenda. He always tries to be discreet when discussing his opinions with others, hoping to not to hurt their feelings. Upon meeting Hugo and rescuing him from Derek, Billy and David, Ace grew attached to the Nature Dragon and was determined to help him with saving Wolfwood Forest and reconciling with Charles. Ace usually has trouble standing up for others and himself but his friendship with Hugo gave him, the confidence and courage to speak his mind. Following his adventure in Wolfwood Forest, Ace became tougher, fiercer and knows when to fight when it's best for the kingdom. Ace is shown to have hobbies and interest. He is shown to love the cold seasons and enjoys playing in the snow with the bunnies and penguins. Despite his insecurities, he loves watching horror movies with his brothers and is ecstatically cheerful at sporting matches and always tries to get the best seat in the house. Physical appearance Ace is a slender but slightly muscular wolf with brown fur with a light brown muzzle, underbelly and tail tip. Ace has yellow eyes and sharp claws and teeth. His casual attire is a beige sleeveless shirt with black jeans with a belt with a golden buckle. At Hugo's wedding and coronation he wears royal clothing which is a light orange color. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Ace is an anthropomorphic wolf ** '''Animal Strength: '''Ace is born with the animalistic strength of a wolf. * '''High Intellect: '''Aside from Adam being mostly headstrong, Ace is highly intelligent and thinks things through. Appearances The Nature Dragon Ace attends a royal meeting held by King Wolfgang in the main section of the kingdom. As Wolfgang gives his speech, the Nature Spirit, Hugo inadvertently causes a tree stump to grow into a healthy tree. While the Woodlanders were amazed at this, Wolfgang, however was terrified by this and immediately ordered for Hugo's arrest. Fortunately, Hugo manages to evade the incoming werewolf soldiers but Derek, Billy and David corner him in the dense forest and pounces on him, only to be attacked Ace, Adam, Runt and Timmy. While they attack the werewolf trio, Abigail, Karen and Martin leads Hugo out of the forest and back to his house with Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt following him. Back in the house, Hugo thanks Ace and his siblings for saving his life and politely asks them to leave, knowing that Charles won't accept animals in his house. However, they refuse saying that it's their job to protect him. Before Hugo can ask what they're talking about, Charles and Sierra return home, forcing Hugo to hide Ace and his siblings upstairs in his room. This is successful but Charles discovers them when he goes upstairs to Hugo's room. Charles then grabs his phone and calls Animal Control but stops when he learns from Hugo that the wolves saved his life. Grateful for their heroism, Charles reluctantly allows them to stay in the house, much to Hugo's happiness. The next morning, Hugo receives a letter from a pigeon saying that the princess of Bayou Stream wants to meet him. Hugo sneaks out of the house and tries to find Bayou Stream but is unable to. He then bumps into one of Wolfgang's powerful warriors and then nearly slaughters him until Captain Kirby of the Deer Guard stops him. Charles then brings Hugo back to the kingdom and scolds him. Sierra reads the note and discovers that it's a love letter. She then promises to keep Charles as busy as possible, so Hugo can meet up with his secret admirer. Ace and his siblings help dress Hugo for the dinner and wish him luck with the dinner as Kirby guides him over to the Bayou Palace. Afterwards, Hugo returns home and tells the gang that he enjoyed the date and that he'll sleep well, knowing that he made a friend who understands what he goes through. The next morning, Hugo receives an invitation from a sparrow saying that Wolfgang has challenged him to a fight against Jordan, Chance, Nico and Morton in a few days. Hugo enlists the help of Kirby who kindly agrees to help train the spirit for the fight. Ace and his siblings help train Hugo for the fight. In a few days, Hugo was ready for the fight. The fight took place atop Wolfwood River and Hugo initially struggled with the fight but began to fight his cousins better. Jordan, who became angry at his cousin lungs at him but ends up falling off the waterfall to his death. Hugo uses his plant magic to lower him down and rescue his cousin. Jordan realizes that he was wrong about his cousin and decides to step down from his position as Wolfgang's warrior and go back to the house with his cousin. Ace carries Hugo back to the house while the Woodlanders cheer for him in triumphant. Back in the house, Hugo reconciles with his cousins but Charles refuses to accept them in his house after what they nearly did to his brother. Hugo defends his cousin by telling Charles that he left the house in the first place. This leads the brothers to argue with each other again. While the brothers were arguing, Wolfgang and the werewolves attacks the house and tries to find the spirit but fails as he and the others have fled the house. To make sure they don't come back to the house, Wolfgang destroys the house. Plumette leads Hugo and the others over to Bayou Stream where King Theron and Queen Sadie kindly allows them to stay until they leave to see the Ancient Dragon atop Wolfwood Mountain. Unfortunately, Wolfgang followed Hugo and the others over to Bayou Stream and attacked the palace in the same way, he attacked Hugo's house. Luckily, the gang was able to escape the palace and they retreat to Snowy Mountain, a kingdom ruled by Plumette's sister, Alison and her husband, King Blizzard. In the Ice Castle, Ace settles himself in his room along with his brothers but is suddenly trapped in his room when they mentally-corrupted Ice Bears takes control of the castle and tries to execute Plumette and Hugo. By using his magic powers, he is able to defeat the Ice Bears and frees Ace and the others from their rooms. They then try to leave through the front door, only to discover that it's been cornered by werewolves. The gang then escapes over to Rainy Jungle with the grassy bridge created by Hugo. Once they had exit Snowy Mountain, Wolfgang destroyed the Ice Castle. Charles then believes that this has become increasingly dangerous and they must leave the state immediately. Hugo refuses and says that he's in charge now and that he doesn't need him to tell him how to live his life. The gang is left in silence as they enter Rainy Jungle and meet up with Queen Clara and King Rider. Inside the Leafy Castle while Hugo is settling himself into his room, he is visited by Plumette, Ace and his siblings. They talk Hugo into making amends with his brother. The wolves say that sibling love should last forever. Having a change of heart, Hugo reconciles with Charles, finally restoring their brotherly bond. Knowing that breaking into the castle won't capture the Nature Spirit, so he orders one of the werewolves to throw a smoke bomb into the castle, suffocating everyone inside. This gives the werewolves the opportunity to arrest the castle residents. Wolfgang puts anti-magic handcuffs on Hugo's hands to keep from using his powers, sedates him and throws him off the cliff to his presumed death, much to the horror of Plumette and the others. Wolfgang then takes Plumette and the others back to Night Valley to imprison them for harboring a fugitive. In the valley's dungeon, Wolfgang imprisons them in the dungeon cell and leaves to report to the kingdom that the threat has been terminated. The gang then mourns the supposed death of their friend. Luckily, Hugo who has become a dragon goes to the valley where he rescues them. He reveals to the gang that Wolfgang is responsible for the murder of the royal family. Just as the gang leaves the tower, they are attacked by the death spirits. Fortunately, the fairies defeats the incoming spirits and manages to escape to the kingdom. In Wolfwood Forest, Hugo announces the truth to the forest where the Woodlanders learn that Wolfgang is a murderer and a thief. Ace then leaves the castle when Hugo and Wolfgang battles each other. During the fight, the castle is set on fire but luckily, Hugo leaves the castle before the fire consumes him. The death spirits approaches the kingdom and threaten to destroy it as revenge for killing their boss. The fairies uses their magic to generate a dimensional portal leading to Michigan. Meanwhile, Hugo, Marty and the others fights the Death Hound and defeats him. Hugo and the others returns to the kingdom where he decides to rule the kingdom as king and the Olympian Gods help rebuild the kingdom. Ace and his siblings moves into the Diamond Palace, so he can help his best friend with ruling the kingdom. Ace is last seen enjoying a party hosted by Hugo in celebration of his marriage and newfound friendship with the Woodlanders. The Nature Dragon 2 Taking a year after the events of the previous film, Ace remains behind in the kingdom while Hugo travels to a small village to Nepal to find someone who save the kingdom from possible chaos. In the end, Ace welcomes Brodi and his family into the castle. Draw It Ace joins Hugo on his adventure to save Pencilville from Mayor Eraser. Return to the Present Ace helps with comforting Plumette when she was pregnant with her baby. By the end of the film, Ace welcomes Hugo and Plumette's newborn child, Sebastian. The North Dragon Ace helps Plumette with mounting a search party when Hugo goes missing. A few days later, Hugo returns home to the castle with the North Winds and asks the gang with helping him cure the mutant children. The Karate Dragon In the movie, Ace serves as a minor character. He is seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition. Ace was seen cheering for Matthew along with the others. After the competition was over, Ace told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew then told Ace and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once he's done with the mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. At the end of the movie, Ace was watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's fire dance and once they were done, Ace was cheering for them. Animal Planet Ace joins Hugo on his adventure to save Animal Town from Red Bird. Video Game Life Ace isn't seen until the ending of the film. He attends a party which takes place in the game world and is seen with socializing with the game characters. Robin Hood Ace joins Hugo and Robin Hood on their adventure to restore justice to Nottingham The Fox and the Pooch Ace becomes eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne when the evil mayor, Chief threatens them. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Wolves Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Magic Users Category:Tritagonists Category:TV Animation characters Category:Forest animals Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Nobility Category:Archers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters Category:Nephews Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Cousins